Reality TV and KFC
by idkgirl27
Summary: Butters' life is filled with responsibilities. He's got school, a part-time job, and a boyfriend, who we all know as Eric Cartman who's got some needs of his own. Butters of course is going to take care of all of Eric's needs whether it's getting him KFC or opening up his legs to him. Cartters/Buttman/Cutters


**A/N: Hi!**

**Yep, it's me again with more Cartters for ya.**

**I know, I know I'm pretty much a spammer but really believe me when I say that I'm constantly holding back. I've got so many ideas and about 98% of the time I just leave them as ideas and 2% of them actually become something physical. All I do in life is daydream, even if I have other 'important' stuff to do I'm still constantly daydreaming and this here was just a little daydream that bugged me until I grabbed a pen and paper.**

**So that's my explanation that nobody asked for.**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

It was Friday and all Butters had wanted to do was relax. The day had been long, at school he had three tests and a presentation and at his part-time job at the pet store he had been peed on by an over excited puppy but his hopeless optimism led him to believe that eventually he would catch a break. Of course though his hopeless optimism had been completely wrong because halfway through his walk from work to his boyfriend's house Eric called him and asked him to pick up dinner, which Butters did turning back and walking in the direction he had just come from with a piss stain still evident on his shirt.

By the time he actually made it to the front door of the Cartman residence it was dark and cold and almost eight o' clock. Usually Eric left the front door unlocked, he said it was because locking the front door was for pussies and there was no one stupid enough to mess with him anyways but deep down it was really because he was too lazy to turn the lock. Today though had been an exception and Butters knocked on the door once, hearing nothing but the sound of what sounded like women arguing, most likely on the television, before shifting all the food into one arm, even though it had taken him both arms to carry, and reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his keychain where he then had to sort through about sixteen different keys under poor lighting until he finally found the right one. He closed the door behind making sure to lock it before making his way over to the couch where unsurprisingly Eric laid, sprawled out, eyes focused on the reality show he was watching, and stains on his face from whatever he had been eating earlier.

Eventually brown eyes drifted away from the screen and widened at the sight before him, standing quickly and extending out his arms. Butters couldn't help but smile a little. Yeah school and work was hard but Eric always seemed to make things better and the best thing at this moment would be Eric holding him. As the brunette approached it soon became obvious that his arms weren't for holding Butters but for taking the food away from the boy.

He lifted the bags to eye level and a wide grin stretched across his face.

"You got me KFC?! Fucking sweet."

That was it.

There was no 'hey' or 'how was your day' not even a simple 'thank you'. It was just Eric setting the food on the coffee table and licking his lips at the sight of fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

Butters sighed, he was used to this and anyways he was too tired to do anything more than plop down on the couch, which had previously had no room for him but since his 'big-boned' boyfriend was standing there was plenty. He was too tired to even eat, not that Eric offered him any food, and just leaned his head back against the couch shutting his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath.

They spent an hour like this, Eric watching tv and eating greasy food while Butters drifted in and out of sleep paying the women on the television screen some attention when their arguments seemed interesting enough.

Finally Eric licked at the last chicken bone and ran his finger around the inside of the container scooping out the last bit of mashed potatoes before placing the remote on the table.

"I'm done with these overdramatic bitches."

Which was true, though Eric enjoyed chaos reality tv was something he could only handle in small amounts and anyways now that his boyfriend was home he could think of plenty other more interesting things than watching rich women fighting over designer hand bags.

However Butters attention was focused on the remote and he knew that if it was out of Eric's hands then the tv was up free. So he reached forward and grabbed, beginning to flip through channels and settling back against the couch when he felt Eric throw an arm over his shoulder. The blonde smiled to himself and relaxed into the embrace it seemed as if he'd finally get some time to just relax with his boyfriend.

Eric leaned forward, a devilish grin on his face that grew wider as bright blue eyes turned to face him.

"Hi, Eric."

"Hey."

With a slight blush across his cheeks Butters closed the gap between them, placing a quick peck on Eric's lips and pulling away to focus on the tv before Eric could go any further.

The grin on his face turned to pout but Eric wasn't one to be deterred so easily. He leaned forward once more to kiss Butters' cheek and moved his lips to his ear.

"Butters…."

"Eric, I'm tryin' to w-watch s-some tv."

There's a little bit of irritation in the blonde's voice. He can tell what Eric wants from him, it's plenty obvious with the way he's saying his name and the way his hand is rubbing his thigh, and usually he'd be more than happy to oblige but he was tired and at the moment he was more than satisfied from their kiss.

Eric though couldn't care less. His lips traveled across Butters' jaw line and his hand moved to grab Butters' hip, pulling the small boy closer.

"Babe, I've been thinking about you this whole time just waiting for you to come back…."

Butters breath comes out in a huff. He's sure that Eric has been missing him to some extent because despite the fact that Eric hasn't been very attentive so far he knows that he loves him. After all it was Eric who got emotional after their first time being intimate. They had been dating for almost a year by that point and it had been Butters who'd initiated it because Eric later admitted to him that he'd been nervous about messing up and doing bad. Butters had loved it though and had loved every time they did it after that but most of all he loved Eric.

However he was tired and completely not in the mood and he moved his hands to push at Eric's chest, forcing distance between them.

"Not now, Eric. I'm r-real t-tired."

If there was one thing Eric was though it was persistent and he was sure that all Butters needed was a little convincing. He grabbed Butters' legs and swung them across his lap, pulling the blonde boy on top of him. Butters looked up at his boyfriend and sighed, considering his options, and Eric recognized the look on his face.

"Baby, I love you."

Butters let out another heavy breath and climbed off of Eric, reaching for the remote to turn off the tv before placing it back on the table. He turned to look down at the brunette who in turn was looking back at him with big, hopeful eyes.

He rolled his own baby blue eyes before dropping himself back down into Eric's lap, straddling the larger boy and draping his arms over his shoulder.

"Love ya t-too, Eric."

Yeah, he was tired and a bit stressed but he figured that once Eric's mouth was working its magic on him and once he got a good pounding. Well, that would probably take care of all of that.

**A/N: I'll leave it to your imagination to figure out what Butters meant by 'Eric's mouth working its magic on him' and what getting a 'good pounding' might mean…..**

**I feel like I owe a thanks to Romanticly tragic perfection because we were talking about our go to Cartters food/drink and while I always invision them drinking hot chocolate she mentioned KFC which should have been obvious but I'm pretty sure I've never brought up in any of my other Cartters fics so here I go.**

**Also I just noticed that both of my Cartters fics from today take place on couches.**

**Anyways…**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
